


Rendezvous

by Guzhenn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzhenn/pseuds/Guzhenn
Summary: “Jack Morrison, top of Slytherin’s fifth years, done in by a simple riddle?” Gabriel’s grin widened, mirth dancing in his eyes, closing in on Jack like a tiger on the prowl.After a week of being unable to meet up with his boyfriend in private, all Jack wished to do is sneak into the Ravenclaw common room to spend time with Gabriel. He hated that bloody eagle knocker.Ravenclaw!Gabe and Slytherin!Jack





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jailskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailskey/gifts).



> Written as a belated birthday present for Giza, as per Giza’s preference for Ravenclaw!Gabe and Slytherin!Jack. 
> 
> Jack and Gabriel are 5th years and prefects of their respective Houses. They're also both Beaters on their respective Quidditch teams.
> 
> There is a reference to McHanzo if you squint.
> 
> Please do not leave me messages arguing about House-sortings; I believe the way characters are sorted can be open to multiple interpretations, but this is simply the one I chose to use for this story.

Walking through the castle late at night only served to remind Jack of the undiscovered mysteries within these walls. By his fifth year, however, he found that walking through the deserted corridors irked him less and gave him a rush of exhilaration instead, like he was being adventurous, doing something forbidden—which, in this instance, he was.

Fifteen minutes before curfew, the hallways seemed to stretch; each footstep, despite efforts to tread lightly, seemed to echo loudly against the stone. The labyrinth of stairwells became more daunting and eerie, less enthralling and more intimidating, and any student that lingered was subjected to dozens of watchful eyes trained upon them—eyes that were only as life-like as the painters were able to capture in the rendition of their subjects. Hogwarts, without the flood of students bustling about, felt too big.

_“You’re on patrol tonight, right, cariño? Meet me at curfew.”_

A phantom shiver ran down Jack’s spine as he headed towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Gabriel had slipped up behind him as he exited the Great Hall after supper, his voice a low purr in his ear, fingertips running feather-light down his spine. Before Jack could manage to get a word out, Gabe had already been walking in the opposite direction, engaged in conversation with a housemate.

Jack was just about at the stairwell that led to the Ravenclaw common room, rounding the corner of the corridor, when the sound of shuffling footsteps bouncing against the walls pulled him from his thoughts. He quickened his pace and caught sight of the telltale emerald of his House’s robes. His brows furrowed, wondering who was sneaking around. He hated having to take points away from his own House. Slytherin was far too competitive for that.

“Curfew’s in ten minutes. What are even you doing up here?” he called out, his voice causing his underclassman to freeze, as though momentarily hit by a petrification spell, turning slowly to look at the prefect with wide eyes, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights.

The pause gave Jack enough time to close the distance between them with a few long strides, his footsteps pointedly clipped with authority. He reached out, a heavy hand catching the smaller boy’s shoulder in a firm grip. Jack studied his face.

_Ah, McCree. First year._

He rather liked the kid, even if he was known to wag off.

Jack forced his shoulders to relax, his hand going limp as he let it fall back to his side. He flashed a deceptively friendly smile, given the circumstances, voice smooth and sweet like honey. “Get to bed before I have to give you detention.”

“Y-yessir! Not doin’ anythin’!” McCree stammered, the words tumbling off his tongue. “I’m goin’!”

Jack watched, amused, as McCree immediately scrambled forward like Jack had just dumped a vial of vitriol on him, heading back down towards the stairs that would lead to the dungeons. He could have sworn he heard McCree mutter a frustrated _‘bollocks’_ as he fled, unwilling to subject himself to the wrath of his housemates for causing them to lose points. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one trying to meet with a Ravenclaw tonight, but unlike the first year, Jack actually had _permission_ to wander around after curfew.

…Even if he was abandoning his duties.

…Not much happened on patrol, anyway.

Once he was sure that the young Slytherin was gone and that no one else was present, Jack began his ascent up the spiral stairwell, humming quietly to himself. As much as the professors liked to remind students that access to each House’s dormitories and common rooms was _strictly regulated_ , he and Gabriel had quickly figured out that the only requirement to enter the Ravenclaw common room was the ability to solve a riddle, no matter who answered, so long as one didn’t get caught by a staff member for breaking school rules. It seemed like Hogwarts was not too concerned about wizards that did not belong to Ravenclaw using _logic_ to solve their problems.

He and Gabriel hadn’t had time alone for themselves all week, only stolen moments between classes; between mid-term assignments, Quidditch practice, and prefect duties, they were swamped. But now that it was Friday night, they finally had a break. And, _well_ , Gabe’s tone from earlier certainly _implied_ something worth sneaking out for.

Jack felt the corners of his lips twitch, trying to curl up into a smile.

The air around him was significantly cooler when Jack reached the top of the stairwell and stepped onto the landing. Ravenclaw’s residence was notorious for being the airiest, given the altitude and the House’s affinity to wind. It was colder, still, late into the evening after most students retired for the night, icy with the absence of body heat and sunlight. Jack tugged his robes around himself more tightly. While slightly uncomfortable, the cold was refreshing, like a breath of fresh air after eating a mint. The moonlight, too, cascading through the high windows, only seemed to make the constellations that littered the cosmic blue ceiling shimmer and twinkle more brightly.

Honestly, the Ravenclaw Tower was quite beautiful, even if he would insist that Slytherin’s housing was more far more _enchanting_. Jack could appreciate the beauty each time he came up here, even as he strode up past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw to that _obnoxiously smug_ eagle knocker that guarded the entrance. 

Jack came to a halt a step from the door and then reached out to grab the handle and knock once, causing the lifeless bronze to spur into animation. The eagle’s eyes narrowed, squinting vehemently at Jack as though personally offended that someone—specifically Jack, a _Slytherin_ —had woken it from its slumber.

 _‘Or maybe it’s just pissed to see me,’_ Jack mused. Certainly, it was not far-fetched to assume that the eagle disliked anyone who did not belong to its House, but Jack had a feeling that the he had the honor of _especially_ displeasing the knocker, given how many times he had snuck into the Ravenclaw common room by now.

After surveying the prefect for a long moment, the eagle’s beak finally opened, its words coming out low and rumbly. Jack was convinced that the eagle would have hissed at him if it were capable of doing so.

_“What am I?”_

The silence drawled out, each second feeling like it a clock was ticking insistently in Jack’s ear. Jack stared at the eagle, and the eagle stared back, both looking at the other expectantly. After a long, pregnant moment, it became apparent that the knocker had nothing more to say.

 _“That’s it?!”_ Jack sputtered in disbelief. A hand pushed roughly through blond locks, exasperated. “You’re telling me that’s it? _That’s the riddle?_ ”

 _“What is your answer?”_ the eagle asked, patiently. It still managed to look unimpressed.

Jack hissed. “I don’t know what you want. You’re a bloody bronze eagle knocker. A guardian, I guess.”

 _“Incorrect,”_ the eagle drawled. Slowly, consciousness seemed to fade out of the eagle’s eyes, becoming empty and unseeing once more.

“What—? _Wait_!” Jack sprang into action, knocking against the door again, but it remained motionless. He could have sworn the bloody knocker had the gall to look _chuffed_ , having managed to lock Jack out.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered to himself. He walked over to an armchair by the door and sat himself down—with _dignity_ , of course, as Jack refused to act like he had been done in by a _knocker_. He felt the beginnings of a headache pulsing against his temple.

Gabriel was going to tease him relentlessly for this, he was sure.

With a sigh, Jack reached into the sleeve of his robe, pulling out his wand. He sat there for a moment, turning the wood in his fingers, comforted by the familiarity of the smooth wood and weight in his hand. Jack closed his eyes.

Was Gabriel sitting in the common room, waiting for him? If so, he would be just on the other side of the door— _just out of reach_ —lounging lazily on a sofa that he claimed for himself. He was probably wearing that worn out beanie that he liked to wear after classes, one hand holding a book over his face. No one would dare to challenge the other prefect for taking up so much space: most people were too intimidated.

Jack exhaled slowly, forcing the tension to drain from his shoulders as he thought about their encounters throughout the day. First, there was a deliberate brush of hands as they gathered supplies from the storage cabinet in potions in the morning. Then, Gabriel had surprised him, snatching Jack’s arm and pulling him into a hidden alcove for a quick snog when he was heading towards the Quidditch pitch. And finally, the way Gabe had purred into his ear after dinner, tone full of _promise_ , fingers brushing against the small of his back, fleeing before Jack had a chance to do anything. Just remembering it made Jack shiver.

Eagerness and impatience drove his irritation away. Jack reached into his pocket with his free hand, fingers wrapping around a coin and squeezing momentarily before he pulled it out, flicking it with his thumb and sending it flipping into the air before he snatched it again. He held the enchanted galleon in his palm, aimed his wand at it, and cast a spell to cause it to warm up. It shimmered, Jack’s magic causing the design to rearrange itself to spell a simple message: _door_.

Not even a minute passed before the door to the common room swung open. Jack just barely had time to stow away the items in his hands before Gabriel was standing under the archway, arms crossed over his chest, brow raised in question, and lips quirked to one side in a smirk that betrayed his amusement.

“Jack Morrison, top of Slytherin’s fifth years, done in by a simple riddle?” Gabriel’s grin widened, mirth dancing in his eyes, closing in on Jack like a tiger on the prowl. “Now I have to know,” Gabe teased, voice dropping into a low, mocking rumble, “What did the eagle ask you?”

Jack scowled, glaring up at his boyfriend looming over him, face now only a few inches from his own.

“An incomplete riddle,” he spat bitterly. “Asked me _‘What am I?’_ and left it at that.”

Gabriel blinked, then pulled back and let out a hearty laugh. Jack felt his brow twitch, feeling very much like Gabe was rubbing salt in an open wound.

“What is it?” he snapped impatiently. The other was grinning like he knew a secret that Jack wasn’t in on. Jack’s reaction only caused Gabriel to snicker some more.

“Stop laughing, you git.”

Gabriel’s finger lifted Jack’s chin, and he smiled at him fondly—albeit condescendingly. “A _question_ ,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Jack’s gently.

Touch-starved, the contact sent a spark through him, distracting him from his irritation. Jack’s hand surged forward, fisting in Gabriel’s robe, pulling him forward so that their lips crashed together, Gabe’s mouth hot and slick against Jack’s own, the riddle momentarily forgotten. Distantly, Jack noted the way Gabriel’s weight pressed down on him and the way the cushion against his back moved as the other braced himself, eagerly drinking up and matching Jack’s enthusiasm.

It wasn’t graceful—sloppy, really, a little too wet and too much teeth, noses bumping into each other—but after a long week, they were happy to indulge in the contact.

They pulled away, staring at each other, catching their breaths.

Jack ran his tongue over his bottom lip, smirking as he watched Gabriel’s gaze focus on the action.

“What a daft riddle.”

Gabriel chuckled, a low rumble deep in his chest that Jack loved. “Perhaps someone as _brilliant_ as you should stop and think before answering, next time,” he teased, a firm hand clasping around Jack’s own, pulling them both to their feet. Gabe didn’t let go, leading Jack into his—thankfully empty—common room, his free hand pulling out his wand and giving it a flick and muttering under his breath.

“Where are we going?” Jack managed to ask, an excited lilt in his voice. Catching the mischief in Reyes’ expression, Jack was content to follow, giddy, blue eyes sparkling in anticipation, his body feeling light as adrenaline and excitement pumped through his blood.

Gabriel’s Dementor’s Trail—his custom broomstick—cut through the air and came to an abrupt stop in front of them, hovering in place. With practiced ease, Gabriel swung his leg over and mounted it, canting his head towards Jack as a cue to follow suit.

“You could have told me to bring my broom, if we were going to fly,” Jack murmured, his cheek pressed against Gabriel’s strong shoulder, hard with muscle, arms wrapping snugly around his slim waist, torso to the other’s back. His Helix Glider was sitting in the trunk in his room.

“It’s just a short trip,” Gabe answered, shooting him a sly grin.

Without further preamble, Gabriel kicked off the ground, using a little more force than usual, familiar with the challenge of double riding. The broom lurched forward as they sped out the window. Jack laughed maniacally behind him, chin tilted upwards, enjoying the way the frigid air rushed through his hair and caused his robes to billow behind him. Gabe barely remembered to shoot a spell towards the window to close it they rounded the corner and it was out of sight.

A flight to the top of the Astronomy Tower really was a rather simple and short trip, but once they were in the air, Gabriel couldn’t help but give in to the urge to stay like that longer; he wanted to enjoy it, indulge in it. They were flying, high on adrenaline from breaking school rules and Gabe was pushing his broom to fly faster, faster, and _faster._ The stress of the week melted away, forgotten, a clear sky above them, moonlight caressing them gently, brilliant constellations twinkling in the night. The cold air stung like thousands of needles pricking their cheeks, giving rise to goosebumps, but it was worth it, especially with the way Gabriel had Jack pressed close against him as they flew, his body warm, heavy, and familiar, the smell of pine from Jack’s preferred shampoo wafting over him.

He flew his broom in circles around the Astronomy tower, cackling when he threw his weight to his left, forcing them to tumble through the air. Jack yelped, his grip reflexively tightening around Gabriel’s waist, fearing for his safety.

“Wanker!” Jack hissed into his ear, loud enough to be heard over the wind. Despite his outrage, Jack still had that blinding smile on his face when Gabe laughed and looked over his shoulder.

Gabe donned his sweetest, most innocent expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Morrison,” he called back.

The broom slowed, allowing them to drift lazily back to the large, open window at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Gabriel steered them inside, bringing them down to the ground to dismount.

As soon as he turned, mouth open to say something, Jack crashed into him, his lips seeking out Gabriel’s, effectively silencing him. Jack pushed forward, his weight causing them to tumble to the ground, his hands landing on either side of Gabriel’s head, legs around his waist.

Jack laughed breathlessly as he looked down at the man he had effectively pinned. Gabriel purred and locked gazes with him, only to groan and buck his hips up desperately when he took in Jack’s expression. Jack’s pupils were blown wide with arousal, desire hiding the majority of that alluring azure, his eyes hooded, looking as though he was _very_ pleased with their current position.

Oh, _fuck_. Jack’s expression was _hot._

It sent Gabe’s heart pounding. He felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

“Eager, are you, Jackie?” Gabe breathed, words restrained.

Jack replied by pressing his groin down against Gabriel’s, coaxing out another groan. Gabe felt heat rush to his cock. Jack was already hard.

Jack settled on his hips, playfully rubbing his ass against the front of Gabe’s crotch. After a long week, he wanted Gabriel something fierce. He leaned forward, nestling his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, hands gripping onto Gabe’s shoulders tightly.

“Gabe,” Jack whispered, his warm breath tickling Gabriel’s skin.

Gabe listened to Jack inhale deeply, slowly breathing in his scent. He felt Jack’s lips quirk against his skin, and he knew the golden boy was smiling. Gabe shivered beneath him.

Jack’s hands slipped between them, fingers confidently undoing Gabe’s robes. He smoothed his hands over Gabe’s chest, moving up until he pushed the fabric off his shoulders. One hand reached up and knocked the beanie off of his partner’s head.

Jack rocked his hips insistently, whining softly, his voice filled with longing. “I missed you. We’ve been so busy all week.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Gabriel gasped, gritting his teeth. He reached up to grasp Jack’s hips and hold him still. “At least let me warm us up and conjure some sheets. I’ve still got goosebumps.”

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes but relented, getting up so Gabriel could conjure some cushioning—and silk sheets, he noted with a snort. While he was certain that they didn’t _need_ a hot-air charm to warm up, Jack pulled out his own wand to give Gabriel a hand. He flicked his wand, giving it complicated little wave, and wrapped hot steam around their bodies, effectively negating the chill from their earlier flight.

“Happy now?” he grumbled, firmly pushing Gabe back down and climbing into his lap. Impatiently, Jack tugged off his own robe and kicked off his oxfords, tossing them somewhere behind him. In the comfort of his own mind, he did have to admit that the steam felt great, especially against his cold skin.

One of Gabriel’s large hands made their way up to his hair, running through the soft, messy blond locks, tugging _just so,_ in the way that made Jack _melt_. He felt Gabe tug again, rougher this time, tilting his head back as he pulled him close, his other hand pulling at his tie and collar, exposing the pale skin of his neck. Jack’s eyes slipped closed, a moan spilling from his lips. He felt the other press a kiss to his Adam’s apple, followed by a nip of teeth against his jugular.

Gabriel licked his way up Jack’s neck, hot tongue leaving a wet trail and scorching skin behind. He peppered kisses along his jaw and licked the tip of Jack’s ear, which was flushed a cute pink like the rest of his face and neck. Jack mewled, then turned to claim Gabe’s mouth in a kiss.

Jack yelped and his eyes flew open when Gabriel flipped them, one strong, fluid action, pinning him down with his thighs—strong, muscular thighs that Jack appreciated very much. His wrists were suddenly pinned above his head, and he felt soft, silky fabric wrapping around them and being pulled tight, making him look up.

“I haven’t finished undressing yet,” Jack complained, testing his restraints. Of course, Gabriel had tied his necktie very effectively.

Gabe sat up with a grin, taking a moment to admire his handiwork.

“Not a problem.”

Gabriel pulled out his wand, pointing it at the Slytherin’s uniform.

_“Evanesco.”_

With an incantation and a flick of Gabe’s wand, Jack’s clothes vanished. His cock bobbed free, the cold air and breeze from the window against feverish, sensitive skin making him shudder.

Jack frowned. “I’m making you conjure my clothes for me again, after this, you twat.”

Gabriel was better at Transfiguration, anyway.

 _“Si, si.”_ Gabe laughed and set his wand aside, but his gaze never left him. In fact, Gabriel seemed to stare at him intently, taking in the sight before him—Jack, pressed against black silk, his arms lying helplessly above him, skin flushed. Gabriel’s gaze lazily traveled down the length of his body, leaving Jack’s skin _burning_ in its wake. The way Gabe looked at him made Jack feel like he was everything his heart desired. Jack groaned.

“So fit, Morrison,” he purred. “You’re filling out nicely. Beater practice just make your arms and torso look better and better.”

“Look in the mirror, recently, Reyes?” Jack grinned, eyeing Gabe’s wonderful hourglass figure that his clothes did nothing to hide. He had nothing against stroking Gabriel’s ego, every now and then.

“Fucking… Touch me or something,” Jack growled weakly, arching his back impatiently when Gabriel merely sat there, enjoying the view.

Jack regretted the plea as soon as Gabe’s eyes narrowed in mischief. Gabriel scooted down, sitting on his thighs, and slowly traced a single finger up the length of Jack’s erection, his touch feather light.

“Like that?” Gabe teased, watching Jack shudder.

Jack opened his mouth to complain, just as Gabriel’s hands began roaming over his torso and a hot mouth engulfed one of his nipples, eliciting a loud moan instead. He began to lick and suck at it leisurely, one of his hands massaging Jack’s other pectoral and flicking the other nub until it stood at attention.

“So sensitive,” he teased when he pulled up. Gabe continued to let his hands roam, massaging his thumbs in firm circles over Jack’s skin. He leaned forward to stretch, with the gracefulness of a cat, sliding his hands up Jack’s arms, making a pleased little hum as he squeezed his biceps in appreciation.

“Come on, Gabe,” he whined, wiggling his hips. “It’s been a week. Fuck me already, you tosser.”

Gabriel clicked his tongue and rose, making Jack growl at the loss of Gabriel’s weight on his legs.

“Not the plan, tonight, _cariño._ ”

Jack’s brow furrowed, and he looked at the other prefect with confusion. He was about to complain, but Gabe pressed a finger to his lips and silenced him. He stepped back, swaying his hips mildly as he began to strip, maintaining eye contact. Gabriel pulled his sweater vest over his head and discarded it, then took his time loosening his tie, pulling the knot away from his neck. He let Jack stare, then eventually undid the knot, pulling on one end until it slipped off and dropped to the floor.

Despite the way Gabriel’s hands looked large and calloused, Jack knew that his fingers were nimble and skillful. Jack swallowed as he watched them deftly unbutton his shirt, enthralled. Gabe shrugged his shoulders back and let the gravity slide the shirt off his shoulders. Jack’s throat felt dry.

 _Merlin, Gabe was so bloody fit._ Jack wasn’t modest about his looks by any means, but he felt like he paled in comparison to Gabe. Jack was certain that Gabriel Reyes had the body one _wished_ they could obtain with magic, _especially_ when Gabe pressed a hand against his chest and slowly, sensually let it glide down his neck, over his pecs, his abs, lower and lower still, reaching the button on his trousers before his fingers hooked under the waistband and—.

Jack gasped, a sharp intake of breath, and whined again, squirming in his place. He wanted so desperately to touch. Jack felt his cock twitch.

Gabe stilled, fingers lingering there at his waist, grinning at Jack. “See something you want?”

“Nngh— _yes_ ,” Jack answered, breath escaping his lungs all at once.

Gabe clicked his tongue again, chastising him. “You Slytherins always have to have things your way…” Gabe chuckled, no real heat behind his words.

Jack bit his tongue and glared at him heatedly. It seemed Gabe finally decided to have mercy on him, stepping out of his shoes and tugging off his trousers, letting the fabric pool at his feet. Jack’s toes curled, drinking in the sight of Gabe standing naked and erect in front of him. And now, Jack could see how well toned those _thighs_ were—he wanted them wrapped firmly around him. He would have _loved_ to have his head between them as he sucked Gabe off.

“Please, Gabriel…”

Jack got a nice view of Gabriel’s ass when he bent down, fishing for something in his pocket. When he spotted the glint of light against the vial in Gabe’s hand, he shivered again in anticipation.

“Ah, ah. Not for you, Jackie,” Gabe clarified, walking closer.

Jack deflated. “What are you—” he started, only for Gabriel to sit himself back down on Jack’s lap.

He uncorked the vial, liberally pouring the lubricant over his fingers. Gabriel leaned forward, bracing himself against Jack’s chest, and Jack felt his body start burning once more, as though his blood was on fire. He moaned loudly, watching Gabe press his finger against his own asshole.

 _Oh, Merlin._ Gabriel wanted to be fucked.

Jack always loved it when Gabe fucked him, loved the feeling of bottoming, but _bloody hell, **Gabriel wanted to be fucked.** _ Jack felt his abdomen contract, desire causing his blood to pool south. If he wasn’t already fully erect, he surely would have been then.

Patiently, Gabriel pressed his finger in and out, loosening his muscles. After a bit, he pressed a second finger in, and both men groaned in unison.

Mentally, Jack cursed. He wished those were his fingers inside Gabriel at the moment—wished that he was the one making Gabriel make those quiet noises directly, not just because Gabriel was thinking about him or getting off to Jack’s attention. He wanted to run his hands over his buttocks personally and squeeze them.

A third finger and Gabriel was gasping against Jack’s neck, breathing ragged, trying to stifle in the little noises he wanted to make.

“Jack,” he grumbled, quiet and drawn out. His fingers thrust and scissored his hole, occasionally curling and making his breath catch.

Gabriel fumbled to set the vial down, reaching to grab his wand instead.

 _“Muffliato,”_ he hissed, pointing it at the door.

Jack turned his head and laughed into the cushion. He got the message loud and clear: Gabriel wanted to hear him.

He didn’t have to wait long. Jack threw his head back, torso arching prettily, and moaned, uninhibited, as soon as Gabriel wrapped his hand around his prick, slicking it up and giving him a few firm strokes for good measure.

“M-more… Gabriel, please!”

A strong hand pressed Jack’s hips down and he felt Gabriel line them up. Jack closed his eyes and panted, feeling tip of his cock rubbing against the ring of muscle. His cock throbbed.

“I’ve been thinking about this all week,” Gabriel purred, taking that moment to sink down in one fluid movement. His breath hitched. “How much… I wanted you to shag me,” he added, an afterthought.

“Oh, fuck. G-Gabe!” Jack squirmed. Gabriel was so hot, so tight. Jack wanted to trust wildly into that wonderful heat, but instead, he was trapped, forced to wait for Gabriel to _move_ , to use him, _ride_ him on his own terms.

“ _Jack_.” Gabe breathed, lifting his hips and sinking back down on Jack’s cock. He rocked his hips back and forth, slowly at first, and then whined softly as he picked up the pace.

“Fuck me, Morrison,” he snarled, grinding his ass against Jack’s cock hard.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jack chanted softly, lifting his hips to meet Gabe with each thrust. His mouth fell open, eyelids dropping, struggling for breath between his broken moans.

“Wanted to feel your prick in my ass. Wanted you to fuck me _hard_.”

“Bloody hell, Gabe,” Jack choked, arms straining above him, wrists pulling at his restraints.

Gabriel shifted above him, adjusting their position so that Jack’s cock penetrated him deeper, a strangled groan spilling from his lips as it made contact with his prostate.

_“¡Joder!”_

“Gabriel!” Jack sobbed, trying to press himself up as deep into Gabe’s heat as possible. Gabe’s name was the only thing that made sense amid a string of desperate, incoherent noises that fell out of his mouth.

“Right there,” Gabriel encouraged. Faster and faster, Gabe fucked himself on Jack, skin slapping against skin, feeling his pleasure build with each strike against his prostate.

Gabriel began bobbing up and down erratically, periodically clenching down on Jack’s prick, ripping a loud keening noise from his throat. Jack bucked violently, his body tensing up, vision going white. He threw his head back in ecstasy, his body wracked with sobs, wantonly wailing Gabriel’s name.

Gabe felt a spurt of warm fluid fill him up. As Jack rode out his orgasm, Gabriel didn’t relent, taking his pulsing cock in hand as a rush of pleasure crashed into him. He pumped himself vigorously, his breath catching when his thumb rubbed over the tip.

He caught Jack watching him wank himself off, staring intently through the haze of his orgasm. The look of unrestrained awe and desire in his eyes pushed Gabriel over the edge. With one last choked groan, thick lines of cum squirted onto his stomach.

Gabe doubled over, hair sticking to his forehead. He held himself up with one arm against Jack’s stomach, panting hard.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, each coming down from his high, catching their breath until they were breathing in sync. Gabriel waited for his mind to clear, then pulled himself off of Jack’s softening cock, rolling over to lay beside him.

He reached for wand, lazily whispering an incantation to free Jack from his makeshift bindings. Jack sat up and stretched, wincing slightly as he rolled his stiff shoulders. Once he worked out the kinks in his joints, he laughed and flopped back down against the cushions, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulling him back in close.

Gabriel reached up and allowed his fingers to thread through Jack’s hair, attempting to smooth it down in a semblance of order.

“I’ve got to be back to my room by midnight,” Jack reminded.

“You’ve got time,” Gabe rumbled, contentment dripping from his voice.

With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, Jack confirmed that Gabriel was right. Deciding that there was no harm in spending a bit more time with his boyfriend, he melted against him, sharing with him a sweet, lingering kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in years. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Special thanks to Jive for helping me name the broomsticks, especially Gabriel's edgy Dementor's Kiss.
> 
> Again, I ask that you do not leave me messages complaining about House-sortings. Thanks for reading!


End file.
